


Motorboatin'

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Kinda, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kankurou wanted to do was take a little nap, but he should have know better than to let his guard down around Jiraiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorboatin'

**Author's Note:**

> So, sometimes when I'm looking at porn and one guy is rimming the other, I think he's going to motorboat him, like they do with boobies. And this little drabble ended up happening.

Kankurou sighed in content, pulling the pillow under him closer. He buried his face in the cool cloth, eyes closing as his body finally relaxed completely. His long day of classes and tests had followed what had felt like an even longer night full of sex. It didn't matter if it hadn't been rough; Kankurou had still felt like he'd gotten no sleep at all when he'd woken up in the morning. No matter how gentle his lover was, there was only so much of the man his body could take in a single day and last night had exceeded his limits.

His lower back and hips ached from the night before and then having to sit in the wooden chairs during class. His shoulders were sore from various nips and bite marks. He was sure Jiraiya's back was in a worse state, though. Even with blunt nails, Kankurou tended to leave scratches. As soon as he'd come home from class, he'd stripped down and showered, letting the hot jets of water pound at his aching back. He hadn't bothered putting on clothing afterwards. He enjoyed the feeling of his damp skin drying under the cool breeze from the air conditioner.

He shifted on the bed, spreading his legs further apart as he settled further into the sheets. The sound of the front door clicking open echoed through the house. Kankurou didn't make a move to get up and greet his lover. He was too tired to even move another muscle let alone walk the distance to the living room. Besides, Jiraiya would find him soon enough. There weren't many places he would be in the house that weren't immediately obvious.

Footsteps padded towards the bedroom and Kankurou let his eyes flutter open briefly before they fell shut once again. All he wanted to do was sleep until his alarm went off the next morning. He didn't care that it wasn't even fifteen past six. Twelve hours sleep sounded divine and his body agreed.

"Asleep already?" Jiraiya asked as he entered the room. Kankurou grunted in response. The older man chuckled, but said nothing more. Kankurou was on the verges of sleep when the bed suddenly dipped and his ass cheeks were pressed together. He squeaked loudly when Jiraiya pressed his face into the supple skin and blew air loudly against him while shaking his head back and forth.

Kankurou pushed himself up on his elbows, another strangled sound falling from his lips as the older man did it again. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes that quickly narrowed when he saw what Jiraiya was actually doing.

He sputtered as he watched Jiraiya motorboat his ass. Pale eyes sparkled with laughter up at him and Kankurou grit his teeth together as he pressed a hand against the top of his lover's head. Jiraiya pulled back to nip at tanned skin, a smirk stretching across his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kankurou asked, unsure if he really wanted the answer. The older man laughed loudly before leaning down to motorboat his lover once again. Kankurou's shocked sound echoed around them as the Sabaku quickly rolled himself over. Not that that position was any better. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at him as he placed a kiss against Kankurou's hip.

"I couldn't resist," the older man chuckled, pushing up off the bed. Kankurou rolled his eyes. He watched Jiraiya undress, eyes appreciating the view as his lover moved around the room. Older man he might be but unfit Jiraiya was not. IT wasn't long before Kankurou let his eyes fall back shut. The bed dipped beside him and he made a sound of annoyance as long arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"I'm tired," he grumbled even as he burrowed close. Jiraiya smiled and pressed a kiss against the younger man's temple.

"I only wanted a quick cuddle," he reassured him. "I have papers to grade so you get to sleep in peace." Kankurou hummed happily at that. After a few moments, Jiraiya pulled away and slid off the bed. Kankurou rolled over onto the warm spot the man left behind.

"You can make it up to me over the weekend," Jiraiya said cheekily, slapping the younger man on the ass before exiting the room. Kankurou's indignant sound followed him out the door.

"That's what you think," Kankurou muttered to an empty room. He was fast asleep moments later.


End file.
